The objectives of the Perinatal Clinical Research Center are to provide an environment with appropriate supporting functions to facilitate the development and execution of research programs aimed at understanding physiologic and pathologic changes during pregnancy, of the mother, the fetus and the newborn. Problems are identified and investigated utilizing a multidisciplinary approach. There are specific areas of continuing major effort. These include the development of new instrumentation for intrapartum monitoring of maternal and fetal systems, the investigation of fetal and neonatal carbohydrate, lipid and hormone metabolism, the study of the physiology of the cardiovascular and pulmonary systems of the neonate, biochemical studies of amniotic fluid and placenta, and physiologic studies of the uterus. Programs involving fetal and infant neurophysiology are being introduced. The long term neurologic and behavioral results of fetal development are being looked at. In addition, the capability for computerized data management in digital and analog forms has been added with the arrival of a new group of investigators. Beyond its research objectives, the Perinatal Clinical Center continues to maintain a research environment for training obstetric and pediatric personnel who may later become major investigators in this field. It is also a source for the dissemination of information and training in "state of the art" clinical techniques for providing optimum care for the high risk mother, fetus and newborn.